Lasting Relationships
by Koorino Megumi
Summary: Spoilers for The Ties That Bind. Daniel's attempts to eject Vala from his room prove fruitless, and their conversation strays between truth and lies...


**Lasting Relationships  
By: Koorino Megumi**

_Spoilers for "The Ties That Bind"--Season 9, Episode 4. This is a drabble inspired by my good friend Ginger Ninja. Special thanks to Akai Kitsune for checking the opening against the episode!_

* * *

"And once you have been spat on, and stoned by the people of your own village...well, you try forming any 'lasting relationships!'" Vala cried, starting to head out of the room. 

"Vala, just wait, please!" Daniel called after her, "Stop. All right, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. I just... Sometimes I just forget what you've been through." But then a realization hit him, and he added, "If you've actually been through any of that... Are you messing with me?"

"Is it working?" Vala responded, curving her head back with an eyebrow cocked.

Daniel just looked at her. "Get out. Go!"

And the conversation _could_ have ended right there, if Daniel hadn't accidentally stepped on her robe as he attempted to herd her out the door of his room. But instead, he suddenly found himself staring at the back of her hot pink lingerie, hands sliding against the silky fabric, and Vala, realizing what had just happened, stopped in place and turned back to him, grinning. "Are _you_ messing with _me_?" she asked, giving him a wink.

Daniel glared at her. "Go," he repeated, quite firmly.

"All right, all right." Vala pouted. "Daniel, I-"

"Go."

"But-"

"Go."

"Get off my robe."

Daniel looked down to find that his foot was indeed still pinning her robe to the ground. Expression tight, he took a step back and picked up the garment, holding it out to her. She snatched it from him, wrapping it around her shoulders but leaving it loose, so that the lingerie was still clearly visible. Daniel raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to make her move.

"You know...it wasn't _all_ just messing with you," Vala stated to his surprise.

Daniel eyed her for a moment, trying to think of what she could possibly be trying now. "So you got stoned for stealing from your people?" he replied, scoffing.

Vala pouted again. "I never thought you were so insensitive," she sniffed.

Daniel rolled his eyes, which then proceeded to widen greatly as Vala took a step forward, planting a hand against his chest and putting her lips over his, her tongue darting into his mouth as she kissed him deeply.

Daniel jerked back away from her. "And...just _what_ was _that_?" he demanded, working his mouth a bit more than was necessary for his outburst.

Vala grinned. "I _was_ host to a Goa'uld once. She liked to do that to her male--and sometimes female--slaves and Jaffa. The less warning the better."

Daniel stared, jaw hanging a bit loosely, and Vala quite casually strode back across the room, letting her robe drop to the floor and sliding back into Daniel's bed.

"I thought...you were leaving," Daniel said, a bit dazed as he tried to regain his composure and swallow what she'd just told him at the same time.

"Am I?" Vala raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Daniel stated without hesitation, "You are."

"But Daniel!" she pouted. Daniel eyed her. Vala continued to pout, but then, her frown shifting to a thoughtful one, commented, "And what if I'm considering forming a 'lasting relationship?'"

Daniel couldn't help but be thrown off all over again, opening his mouth to respond several times but managing no more than a few random sounds.

"My symbiote taught me a few more things," Vala offered, smirking at him, "I haven't shown them to any other men. They bring back such memories..." Her expression grew mock-sad, and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Out."

"I'm serious, Daniel. If we're stuck together, we may as well-"

"_Out_."

Vala sighed and stood again, pulling her robe over her shoulders and fastening it in front. "Maybe tomorrow, then." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest, expression firm. Vala stepped right up to him as she headed out of the room, running a hand over his arm. "That kiss was terribly disappointing anyway," she commented idly, "Maybe the guard outside of my room-"

"Vala," Daniel replied warningly, and she grinned at him. He proceeded to take a step forward and lock _his_ lips over hers.

It was meant to be a glorious surprise, but then he was again startled as her tongue darted into his mouth, just for a moment. Vala was the one to break the kiss this time. "Nice try," she stated, "But you're just too transparent. Better luck next time." And she strode out of the room.

Daniel watched after her with the most mixed expression on his face. Then he shook his head and rolled his eyes, though a hand wandered almost idly to his lips. He sighed, climbing into the bed and eyeing the dent her head had made in his pillow. Fluffing it, he pulled the covers over his body. He sneezed once and scowled as he realized the smell of her perfume was lingering in his bed. But he simply sighed again, burying his face in the pillow as he attempted to fall asleep.

It never occurred to him to switch to the other side of the bed.


End file.
